The Laboratory Analysis Package (LAP) program was originally developed to run on SUN3 UNIX workstations as a general-purpose tool for both interactive and batch processing of laboratory data. LAP has been ported to SUN4. VAX/VMS, and Convex architectures. It is used extensively by two laboratories in NIDDK and at several flow cytometry sites at NIH. LAP can perform a wide range of data manipulation on vector data, x-y paired data, and matrix data using either a command or expression syntax. Customized command procedures can be save in files and added to the LAP command set. Results may be viewed as line graphs, scatter, or bar graphs, perspective views, or contours in color or monochrome viewports within an X window or on Tektronix 4010 and 4107 compatible terminals. Publication quality plots may be produced in several formats, including encapsulated Post Script and HPGL. During FY92, LAP was upgraded from C++ version I to version 2 under VAX/VMS and ported to the NIH Convex computer system. A Reference Guide documenting LAP commands and two User's Guides, one for general use and one tailored to flow cytometry users have been provided.